battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
'' For information about Oliver in Battle Bears Royale, see Soldier.'' 'Oliver '''is the main playable character in all battle bears games, aside from Battle Bears Zero. He is small, but brave. He is voiced by Benjamin Vu . Not much is known about him otherwise, other than that he adapts easily to any situation like a true soldier. He finds no difficulty rising up to the occasion when he needs to. It's also known that it was him who infiltrated the mysterious planet to get the gold and mystical treasures. ''Crafty, fun-loving and always getting into trouble. Leaps before he looks. Great at improvising, he can manage to get himself out of almost any fix he puts himself in. Collateral damage is his worst enemy. Oliver is known for making crazy weapons at the spot- like a freestyle rapper who blows things up. ''- Battle Bears Official Website'' History Riggs is Oliver's older brother, confirmed on their facebook pages. He seems to have been friends with Wil, whom he believes to be dead. In Battle Bears: -1, he forces his way out of the Ursa Major, filling with huggables. Once he escapes with Riggs, he is sent to the huggable planet to recover the treasure his client hired the battle bears to retrieve. However, his cart carrying the treasure loses a wheel and he is left fending off huggables, waiting for Riggs to pick him up. As of Battle Bears: Zombies!, it is unknown what has happened to Wil. It's also unknown as to how Oliver will return home, as the Ursa Major is disabled, leaving Wil and the AI to defend it. Utilised Weapons Oliver has used many different weapons throughout the games. In Battle Bears Royale: *A Salt Rifle (ASR) *Heavy A Salt Rifle (HASR) *Science-Fiction A Salt Rifle (Sci-Fi ASR) *Science-Fiction Heavy A Salt Rifle (Sci-Fi HASR) *Soaker *Urine Trouble *Over-Clocked Oliver (O.C.O.) Gauntlet *Steamshot *Rockette Launcher *T.N.T. Launcher *Sake Bomb *B.E.A.R. Club *Queensbury Rules *Krikkit Bat *Disciplinarian *Kumakiri In Battle Bears -1 and Battle Bears: Zombies: *Assault Rifle (Infinite Ammunition in BB:Z) *Machine Gun (Infinite Ammunition in BB-1) *Bearzooka (Also in BBR) *Spreadshot (Also in BBR) *Katana *Unicorn Horn Crossbow *Flamethrower *Jackalope Slingshot *Swear-A-Phone Trivia *Mentioned on Battle Bears: The Comic, Oliver is actually a maintenance bear, but he has a soldier's pack on his back just in case. * Oliver has appeared in every Battle Bears game, but he appears as a very minor character in Battle Bears 0: Wil's Finest Hour, as the main character in it is Wil. * He is the Soldier Class in Battle Bears Royale. * In Battle Bears -1, when Oliver turns into Over Clocked Oliver he speaks in Japanese. While he is talking, small subtitles at the bottom of the screen translate what he is saying into English. * He seems to have the ability to breathe in outer space (noted during SpaceBoss fight), though this could be due to the fact he's a cyborg. * The only boss Oliver is afraid of is the Colbear. Notably only because of its gigantic size and terrifying voice. Class Category:characters Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears Blast Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Soldier Category:Oliver Category:Classes